Gaze of the Stars
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: [QWxCB] With only the stars above as witnesses, two souls find an unusual comfort and contentment with one another.


A/N: I was in the mood to write something different, so I decided to try an alternate pairing I'd never written before. Plus, Desertbloom made a request for a QWxCB fic ages ago, and I just never took up her offer. This is to the translation of one of Quatre's songs, "Gaze of the Stars."

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor do I own the song "Gaze of the Song." I was hoping to get ownership of GW for Easter…*sniff* but I didn't…=( shucks.

"Gaze of the Stars"

            Quatre Raberba Winner shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit, having greeted each and every guest sociably and eloquently. Only a scant number of the visitors he could happily call friends, and he was forced to amiably greet political leaders and business associates. Good people, in their right, but many of them were two-faced—constantly putting on an act. In truth, Quatre was glad his friends came at all, few though they were. 

            The group was gathering for a peace-promoting banquet, funded by Winner Corporations, of course. The Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian, was heading the actual meeting and functions. Quatre, quite admittedly, was more than happy to hand the torch to the young woman. Relena really had a way with people, as well as a way with speaking. The blonde Arabian was also quite successful as a people-person, but he lacked the enthusiasm for business his father had greatly drilled into him. He often found himself longing for something more, and at 24 he was young enough to search for it, and old enough to fear it. 

            There was music playing softly…a catchy jazz tune and Quatre, being a music buff, had to applaud the band silently as he made his way to the window. People all around him were mingling and chatting affably, while others discussed business, though they remained cordial. The happy displays allowed the young Winner heir to truly be thankful of this peace that had been holding out since the Mariemeia coup d'etat. Of course there were no sure-fire guarantees that another leader like Mariemeia wouldn't come up and threaten the peace, but so far the people were doing there part in promoting the harmony, while groups like the Preventers literally stopped terrorist attacks before things could become out of hand. Of course, it wasn't hard to see how the Earth and colonies had become separate entities, but groups were working to unite Earth with outer space, and so far things were turning out beautifully. 

If you look up thousands

Of shining stars

Ever unchanging, gaze

At us.

            The young tow-headed man leaned his elbows against the windowsill, gazing past his reflection and out towards the starry sky. Had he stared instead at his reflection he would have seen the pensive and loneliness his eyes held, betraying his emotions deep inside. His eyes always had been too emotional, revealing his inner turmoil; turmoil he somehow ignored. Maybe he wouldn't have ignored it if he had seen his reflection in the large window. As it was, he missed all of this, and instead focused on the brilliant stars dotting the velveteen sky. He could've sworn that a few even winked at him.

            "Hey, Quatre-buddy!" Came a cheerful call, and the blonde Arab turned to find his braided friend rushing up to greet him, Hilde clinging to his arm. Duo was in a suit, while Hilde was wearing a modestly cut black dress. "I thought we'd stop by and say hi again, since you looked sorta lonely." Quatre favoured the pair with a smile.

            "Hello again, Duo, Miss Hilde," he returned, giving each a nod. "It's great that both of you could make it tonight."

            Hilde grinned, leaning her head against Duo's shoulder. "Of course, Quatre! Not like our social list is totally full, anyway…" Duo swung an arm around her waist, giving Quatre a wink with one violet eye.

            "Maybe hers isn't, but I had to clear out my schedule to fit in this high-class banquet thing."

            Hilde rolled her cornflower blue eyes skyward. "Yeah, what'd you squeeze it between? The cartoons or Twinkie time?" Duo tried to look affronted, but a large grin soon broke through his hurtful expression.

When you are lost

Think of true kindness

For if you are hurt they want to be your strength.

            "Hello again, Quatre, Duo, Hilde." Everyone turned to find the owner of the calm, strong voice. A pair of bottle-green eyes returned each and every gaze. 

            "Hey there, Trowa!" Duo was the first to reply, and similar greetings followed. Trowa had one hand in the pocket of his suit, and from behind him stepped a woman in deep lavender dress. Her curly auburn hair and violet eyes gave her away. Quatre smiled.

            "Hello, Catherine, it's been awhile!" he greeted, and was rewarded with an uneasy smile. It was obvious the poor woman felt slightly out of place.

            "Hi," she returned.

            "Oi! You're the knife-throwing lady, aren't ya?" Duo questioned, recognition dawning on his face. Catherine nodded, and Hilde offered the circus performer a smile as well. 

            Quatre tugged at his collar, a not so unusual tightness in his chest and throat. "Excuse me, I'm going to go get some fresh air." The quartet nodded, watching as their friend made his way across the lengthy room, stepping outside onto a large balcony where the night air swallowed him. Hilde's eyes showed her worry.

            "Is he all right?" she questioned, wrapping her arms around herself. Duo shrugged, and Catherine simply gazed at the spot where Quatre had been standing. It was Trowa who finally spoke up after some time. 

            "Perhaps Quatre has just realized his own feelings and needs," he supplied pensively, and no one thought to question this deep sentiment. 

Whether be it sad times or lonely times

I'll be at your side

But I cannot

Take the place of your pains for you.

            The rush of cool air that greeted Quatre as he stepped onto the balcony was a welcomed feeling. It refreshed his mind and heightened his senses, where they had previously been dulled. The stars above were bright in Quatre's misery, the stark contrast causing him to smile bitterly. It wasn't that he was particularly depressed; it was just…well…the business life didn't suit him. For one, he missed his friends terribly. Seeing them tonight reminded him of how happy he could be, and once was. Added to that was the sharp bite of loneliness that ironically kept him company during the long nights. It was a pang in his heart and an ache in his throat.

            Now, Quatre has never been the selfish one. In fact, the young Winner was known for his kindness and self-denying conduct. He could feel the happiness oozing out of Duo and Hilde as they clung to and laughed with one another. They immensely deserved their happiness, but Quatre couldn't help but feel a little envious. With Trowa the happiness wasn't so obvious, but the acrobat was no longer filled with question and not belonging. He seemed content with his life…

            Now with Catherine things weren't so identifiable. Sandrock's pilot had only just met her tonight after not seeing her for many years. He didn't share a strong camaraderie with her like he did with the Gundam pilots. But—for the most part—he could discern that she was content as well. Beneath that contentment was something else, though…something Quatre acknowledged and felt as well. It was that sense of longing for something, and that was what caused him to be so drawn to the woman. 

If you look up perhaps

The gaze of the thousands of shining stars

Is everlasting gentleness.

            A full moon gazed down upon Quatre with its silvery face…his only companion on the lonely banquet night. No—that wasn't true. The glittery stars also winked happily down upon the young man. It was almost as if the miniscule dots were trying to cheer him up. That was bizarre, of course. But all the same…

            The sliding of the door indicated that another had decided to join him. He wasn't sure whether that relieved him or disappointed him. He leaned his arms against the railing overlooking the three-story drop. Against his nature, he decided not to greet the person who had joined him. Maybe they wanted to be alone…_unlike him…_

He felt the presence move beside him, and he turned to see Catherine Bloom looking up at the sky, slender arms resting against the metal railing. She turned as she felt his gaze, and her hazy violet eyes seemed impassive. But Quatre knew that wasn't true. He knew a fire was burning in her soul, like one was flaming in his. Just like his…

            "Hi Quatre," she greeted, her tone unusually quiet. He gave her a soft smile, his aquamarine eyes warm.

            "Hello. Beautiful night," he said conversationally. All he received was a slight nod in agreement.

Here on this planet

Our chance encounter

Becomes the courage to open the door to tomorrow.

            "How are things with the circus going?" Quatre prompted, wanting to talk without making the young woman uncomfortable. He needn't have worried, for there was just something about him that left people completely open and trusting towards him. 

            Catherine tilted her head sideways to look at him. The years had done him well, and he had sprouted up a few inches. "Quite well, thankfully. We were doing a circus on an L4 colony when Trowa heard about the party." She shrugged her slender shoulders, bare from the sleeveless dress. "I just decided to tag along." Quatre's lips slid back into an easy smile.

            "Well, I'm glad you could come."

            The circus performer's features illustrated her disbelief. "I can't really see how…" Her eyes turned and studied the dark horizon, where the even darker shadows of trees were distinguishable. "I was always so cruel to you, Quatre. I was afraid you would take Trowa away…" Quatre studied her closely, a mixture of inquisitiveness and mystification on his expression. Catherine continued to gaze at the line where sky and land meet.

            "You were merely concerned about his well-being," Quatre related. "And rightfully so. You lost your brother once, and you didn't want to lose him again…"

When morning comes

The stars cease to be seen but

In darkness or in light

They silently wait for the furture.

            Catherine turned to him, eyes wide in shock. "How did you find out about that?" Was her inquiry.

            "Trowa told me once," Quatre revealed, pushing off of the railing slightly, just to lean against it once more. The two once again fell into silence. The quiet wasn't oppressing, rather it was a comfortable, companionable hush. It was the kind of silence that wasn't experienced often, and when one finally shares in it, they are loath to break it.

            But break it finally did when Catherine spoke up. "I've never really been to one of these fancy parties before," she admitted, turning to Quatre and smiling shyly. "At first I felt really out of place." The blonde Arab nodded sympathetically. 

            "Ah, so that's why you came out here, to escape the party."

            Catherine's smile was definitely coy, and even a little coquettish. "Actually, I just wanted to talk to you." This sentiment warmed Quatre, and he felt the pleasurable warmth spreading from his chest, making his body tingle. His face broke into a smile that was shadowed by curiosity.

More than words at times

A single smile rescues

A dream drowned in darkness

For me.

            "Why?" he couldn't help but question, and the woman's smile faded slightly. Slight strains of the band could be heard outside, even with the door closed.

            She shrugged not out of evasiveness, but out of insecurity. "I don't really know." At his bewildered look she continued. "I feel at ease with you; I'm always happy." Quatre hesitantly reached out a hand and touched her exposed shoulder affectionately. 

            "I'm happy with you, too," he said with a sincere smile. Catherine's nerves eased considerably, and she smiled in return. She grasped the hand on her shoulder with her own, interlacing their fingers. The silence that followed exposed the faint strains of music that weren't heard before. 

            Quatre's aquamarine eyes turned from the beautiful sky to the beautiful woman beside him. He held out his other hand. "Would you care to dance?" he queried.

When morning comes 

The stars cease to be seen but

In darkness or in light

They silently wait for the future.

            Catherine smiled, which was something that occurred quite frequently while in the young Winner's company. "Sure…" 

            And so he placed his free hand on her waist, while his other still grasped her hand. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they started a slow waltz to accompany the unhurried tune of the music. Even if the faint notes of music couldn't have been heard, it wouldn't have mattered. The music wasn't just playing around them; it was playing inside them, and through them, so that their hearts matched out the rhythm. The feeling of comfort and contentment swallowed the pair in its warm, placated cocoon. 

            The stars above them were the only witnesses as Catherine drew closer, resting her head in the crook of Quatre's neck. In response he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. And still the music played and the stars winked. 

            Even as the faint strains died away the music remained, thrumming inside of them. 

If you look up perhaps

The gaze of the thousands of shining stars

Is everlasting gentleness.

            Quatre used his hand to gently guide Catherine's head from his shoulder, and he tilted her face upwards, touching their lips together tenderly, softly, almost as an inquiry, but not quite that unsure. This warm and gentle gesture was the start of something wondrous, and neither knew where things would lead.

            But neither cared, for like the stars, they would continue to go on, whether the sun blotted their gaze or not. 

Let's be the gaze of the stars.

A/N: That was definitely a change for me, what do you think?


End file.
